1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses, and particularly to a pair of self-assembly glasses.
2. Prior Art
A pair of glasses may be used as a tool to help people to see or protect eyes. A pair of glasses may also be used as a decoration to show personal style. So one person may need different styles of glasses for different purposes. However, it is complicated to assemble the conventional glasses, which results in low assembling efficiency.
In general, a pair of conventional glasses is assembled at a glasses shop in a fixed manner. Therefore, when one person need different styles of glasses for different purposes, he or she has to buy a plurality of pairs of glasses. However, it is expensive to afford a plurality of pairs of glasses. Furthermore, after the plurality of pairs of glasses are assembled, it is hard to change their styles.